


Pressure

by snapjawed (jacuzziure)



Series: Peach Time [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Insecurity, Jealousy, Regret, Underage Drinking, a little nsfw?, dawn and co are 17+, dont read if you really like heattagshipping, maylene and reggie are like 21?, nsfw does not go into detail, this is just a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacuzziure/pseuds/snapjawed
Summary: Everyone seems to be pairing off. Dawn feels left behind.She settles.





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is my first work so please review it if you can!!
> 
> anyways, here's a little content warning ; dawn and conway do have sex, but dawn doesn't really enjoy it at all and it makes her feel gross. so make sure you're in the place to read something like that. also some harsh language

Pressure 

-

It all began when May and Drew got together, really. It was Dawn’s sixteenth birthday party. The two had entered holding hands, and everyone had acted shocked, but no one was. Dawn had tried to feel the same. May was her best friend; it was Dawn’s job to celebrate her happiness. Besides, it wasn’t like Drew was a bad guy, or bad for May, or anything like that.

On the contrary, he was perfect for her. Dawn had watched from across the room as the two of them laughed and danced around each other, teasing and flirting. It was the way things had always been between the two rivals, but something had changed. Dawn worried. 

She worried that things would change between her and May. She worried that May might not have time for her anymore. She worried that May might keep things from her, or worse, that she already was.

But it was fine. May had assured her that things would be exactly how they’d always been, and Dawn tried to believe her. For a while it was easy to laugh and joke with May about Drew, to tease her like best friends do.

They were laying in May’s bed together on their phones when Dawn first felt the pressure. 

“You have a snap from Drew,” The bluenette had observed, peeking over May’s shoulder at her phone. The other girl immediately tapped the notification, and Dawn had tried to see what Drew said. 

“Stop!” May giggled. “He might’ve sent something he only wanted me to see….” Her tone was suggestive, and Dawn had understood. She’d sunken back down behind May, peering at her own pitifully dry notifications.

Dawn had never felt the need for a boyfriend. It was more of a thing that she might’ve wanted, and something she knew would happen some time in her future. But when she’d looked at May, laying there, cheeks dusted with a cherry glow and big blue eyes glittering, she’d wanted one so painfully that it hurt.

“I think I’m lonely.” She’d lamented, looking across the coffee table at Zoey. “It seems like everybody’s got someone who’s just… head over heels for them. Zoey, I want someone who looks at me like I’m Uxie or something.”  
Zoey looked at her with eyes that glimmered with pity, or maybe determination. Like she knew what she wanted to say.

“The right one will come as long as you’re patient! Just wait.” The vermillion eyed coordinator had remarked, sipping from her Starbucks cup.

A caramel macchiato. Dawn remembered.

It was always the same advice. The right one will come. Just be patient. Always. But no one ever came, and Dawn had begun to worry that maybe there was just something wrong with her, and boys didn’t want her.

She knew that guys were crazy about May, with her hourglass figure and her pretty blue eyes. Her little button nose, her heart-shaped face, her soft smile.

Dawn had glanced at herself in the mirror, insecurity filling her stomach with cold, heavy dread. She’d looked at her form. Her petite body was never something she’d had any qualms with before, but now she worried. Guys liked curves. Whatever. Was it her face? It wasn’t small or cute like May’s, but Dawn had always thought there was a sort of artistic integrity to her face. It was regal, with high cheekbones and a strong jaw. Her nose was longer, and her grey-blue eyes were wide. She’d always considered herself beautiful, like someone had chiseled her face out of stone.

But she found herself worrying about whether or not others thought the same. People didn’t look as closely at Dawn as she looked at herself, she thought. One glance at her would be enough. Just like how one glance at May would be enough.

Weeks progressed for the young trainers and the change in the weather saw flares of red among the green of the trees. Dawn had watched Zoey and Candice pick their way through the flower field where they had decided to have an impromptu photoshoot. Candice pushed Zoey, laughing, and Zoey pushed back. The two fell into the flowers, shrieks of laughter ringing through the air, and Dawn had smiled, because she’d felt like she had to. Her throat had constricted, a painful warning. Don’t cry.

Guilt and confusion pounded in her chest and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Just be happy for them, she had thought. No one is going to leave you behind. No one is going to leave you behind, okay? Can’t you just calm down? 

Then Zoey and Candice resurfaced, the playful atmosphere of the field driving Candice’s hands to Zoey’s waist. Zoey was smiling bigger than Dawn had ever seen, her cheeks pink with exertion.

Dawn remembered leaning back.

“Dawn, you’ve been so distant lately! If we don’t hang out soon, I’m gonna have to fine you.” Barry had said when Dawn walked into the little ice cream shop he worked at. Staraptor was perched above him, ruffling his feathers at Dawn’s entrance. “Really, I haven’t seen you here in like a month, and you used to come here every day. The usual?”

“The usual,” She’d replied with a smile. “I’ve wanted to come, but I’ve just been so...busy… with like, Coordinating…”

“Riiight. Well, you’ve never been too busy to come see me before. What’s up? Got a boyfriend? Who is he? Do I have to fine him!?” 

“No, no boyfriend!” She’d laughed. “Not yet, at least. Now Drew and May are together, and Zoey and Candice finally made it official. I wonder who’s next?”

Barry had handed her her ice cream, a chocolate chip cookie dough cone, and come out from behind the counter to sit with him. The shop was empty, so it wasn’t like he had to wait on anyone.

“Well, who’s your newest crush? You’ve usually got one,” He implored. Dawn licked her ice cream, considering his question. 

“Well, um… actually, I don’t think I even have one right now. It seems like everybody’s got somebody else, y’know. There are cute Coordinators, but I don’t connect with them.” 

He must have sensed the bitterness in her voice, because he’d looked at her more intensely. “I mean… yeah. That does seem to be kinda true. But Dawn, you haven’t even had a boyfriend yet. Like, Kenny liked you back when we were kids, and you didn’t even give him a chance. Maybe there’s loads of guys that have liked you and you just never got to know, or give them the time of day?”

 

“I mean, I guess I’m just picky.” 

It was true. She was. Dawn knew of guys that had liked her. Either she’d never liked them back, or she got cold feet the moment that they started to reciprocate her feelings. Either way, she’d never felt like this. Like time was running out. Like she was under pressure.

Conway had first corresponded with Dawn over Snapchat. It was late one night when she was feeling particularly lonely, and she’d tapped the notification almost immediately.

It was a picture of a Piplup doll at some bookstore he must have been at. That was it. Dawn had guessed Conway had seen the Piplup doll and thought of her. Either way, the girl had been touched. 

The two had begun to talk more, and things accelerated from casual conversation to joking to staying up past midnight on the phone. It was almost funny how often they communicated, and Dawn could tell her friends were taking notice.

Dawn had never been the oblivious type. She understood the implications, and what her friends might think when they saw the two of them constantly together.

Conway wasn’t bad, either. His hair was a deep sea green, and behind those glasses was a nice facial structure. He had a good smile. 

But Dawn only wanted to be friends. Just friends.

“So when were you going to tell me you were dating Conway?” May’d smirked at her as they sat down on a bench, fast food bags in hand.

“Oh, Conway? We’re not -- not dating. I don’t like him like that,” She had responded in a harried tone. May appeared to consider this before digging into her food.

“Well, he definitely likes you like that. Come on, Dawn. A girl like you paying attention to a guy like him? How could he not?”  
“He’s funny!” Interjected Dawn. “He’s a good friend. But that’s all. He’s not my type.”

May had chewed her burger. “Okay, okay! But he definitely has a thing for you! What guy wouldn’t!”

“Don’t make me answer that,” Dawn had laughed. “And don’t talk with your mouth full!”

It was a month until Dawn and Conway were tangled up in her car, stereo blasting in her ears. His breath had been hot against her neck, he’d had no idea where to put his hands and frankly she had been unable to point him in the right direction. 

They’d been talking about something stupid. Dawn couldn’t remember. Something about Paul coming back home. Then, his mouth was crashing into hers, and she had no clue what to do.

It was some fucked up sense of politeness that kept her glued to him. Maybe it was something else. Maybe it was the desperation to be able to stand on the same ground as the others, to be able to say Yeah! I’ve done this!

His hands were entangled into her hair, and Dawn felt sick. They’d found themselves moving to the backseat, their actions imbued with clumsiness and inexperience. Conway had fumbled with her bra, and she’d brought her hands back to do it herself, the bile rising in her throat.

The drive home was unbearable for Dawn. Her fingers had drummed against the interior of the car, vaguely matching the beat of whatever song was playing now. She’d sworn that she knew it, but she couldn’t place her finger on it. Conway seemed to be in a good mood, and why shouldn’t he? Why shouldn’t he. Hadn’t they both gotten what they wanted?

 

What now? Was Conway her boyfriend? Dawn would have considered this a victory a little bit ago; why now was she so upset?

She’d started to ghost Conway, and he had taken notice. Dawn knew he was hurt, but it was getting harder to feel any sympathy for him. The same held true for herself, and she lie awake that night wondering why she didn’t just pull away. Regret kept her up, tossing and turning and wondering how Conway thought of her now.

Whoever had thought to throw Paul Rebolledo a ‘Coming Back Party’ was stupid. So extraordinarily stupid. Dawn knew that much about the ashen haired trainer.

Tonight was going to be good. It had been two weeks since she’d made what she considered to be one of the worst decisions of her life, and still, only her Pokemon knew. As long as she managed to be polite to Conway tonight and maybe just avoid him entirely, she’d be fine. Maybe she’d confront him. He was all but pathetic in her mind; the exaggerated image her head had created served to pour gasoline on the fire. It would be nice to forget him for a little while, even if he was going to be there.

The party was held at Maylene and Reggie’s, and the place was decorated as though it were somebody’s birthday. Of course. Dawn smiled wide when Reggie and Maylene opened the door, the pink haired gym leader pulling her into a hug. It really had been a while; Dawn hadn’t seen the two since Paul left for Kalos and she’d competed in the last Grand Festival.

“It’s great to see you!” Maylene beamed. “Everyone is gonna start getting here soon. Ash is coming from Kalos, too! Paul got back yesterday. He’s been jet lagged as all hell. He’s in his room if you want to go see him,”

“Actually I came to help you two set up! If you need it, of course,” She added quickly. She’d like to avoid being alone with Paul for now; he was always so cold. The last thing she needed now was some remark about how pathetic she was.

After about an hour of setting up tables and throwing streamers at each other, Dawn, Maylene, and Reggie perked up as the doorbell rang for the first time that night. Reggie opened the door with a smile, and Dawn’s breath caught in her throat when she caught a glimpse of Conway under his arm.

“I’ve got to go to the bathroom!” She cried out, tearing down the hall and leaving a bewildered Maylene to look from Conway to where Dawn disappeared to. She made eye contact with Reggie, and the two of them came to a silent agreement - something had happened between the two.

Reggie let the teal haired trainer inside, ringing his hands. “Well, Dawn was just here, but she went to, um….”

“She went to fetch Paul! They might be a while, he’s a super heavy sleeper, so if you’ll just--”

The two were saved when the doorbell rang again, and this time, Ash stood at the door grinning ear to ear. He was accompanied by three people that Reggie and Maylene had never met, but praised Arceus for anyway-- now they wouldn’t have to awkwardly talk with Conway.

Dawn shut the bathroom door behind herself, taking a deep, shuddering breath as she peered at her features in the mirror. On this occasion she’d chosen to wear something fashionable yet casual - an oversized, baby pink t-shirt tucked into a soft white skirt. But now, as goosebumps spread across the backs of her arms and all over her thighs, she really just wished she had come in sweatpants. The thought of Conway seeing her put effort into her appearance made her head spin - he’d think she’d done it for him.

In that moment, Dawn loathed Conway. She loathed herself for hating him and by default hurting him; no doubt that he had no idea what he’d done wrong. The truth was, Dawn was afraid. She did not love Conway, and could never see herself loving him- she’d just wanted to be friends, and here she was, still sporting half healed hickeys from a boy who hardly knew how to give them and losing sleep over what had happened that night.

She hated the hopeful face Conway made every time she came near him. She hated the sad expression on his face when she would hurry away worse. She hated the back seat of her car. She hated this. 

The right one will come, if you’re patient. Yeah, fucking right, Zoey. No, she was right, and Dawn just wasn’t patient. Dawn leaned over the sink, nausea washing over her in waves. She’d wanted to tell her friends-- wanted to tell Zoey and May, just someone- the moment it had happened. She didn’t. She was too sickened by the sure fire excitement and congratulations she’d have been met with, and so she had kept her mouth shut.

Now, as she looked at her afflicted face in the mirror, she wished that she had. Then, at least, she wouldn’t be on her own.

The door opened, spooking her out of her thoughts. In the doorway stood Paul, and Dawn cursed Mew’s sense of humor. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and Dawn stared at his reflection. It was easier than facing him full on.

“Do you need to use the bathroom? I can leave,” She began, glancing to the door; in the five years Paul had been travelling, he had definitely filled out. The lump in Dawn’s throat grew as she noticed how much stronger he must be - Ash would be so excited. Paul’s once bratty face was home to a strong jawline and a pair of dark eyes. His face had become sharp, yet still somehow soft around the edges. She wanted to laugh when she saw that his hair was still the same -- she had cut her own for her second contest circuit. It had grown back to its original length by now, but still. It was funny how fitting it was.

Paul raised his eyebrows. If he noticed the nauseated look on her face, he didn’t say anything about it, instead electing to close the door behind him.

“Maylene said to come and get you. She wanted your help with something.”

“O-Oh! Okay, where is she?” Dawn straightened up, getting off the counter and heading towards the door. 

“She can wait. What’s the matter with you?” 

His response caught her entirely off guard. She stood there frozen for a couple of seconds, trying to find her bearings- she thought, who is this and what did he do with Paul?

The concept of telling Paul anything that painted her in a vulnerable light threw up hundreds of red flags in Dawn’s mind. Especially something like this. The thought itself drove her to flinch, and she pivoted her feet in the direction of the door, thinking of how best to respond.

“It’s...nothing. I must’ve eaten a stale poffin, no need to worry!” She replied, a little too decidedly. Dawn could almost see an imaginary Zoey rolling her eyes.

“Whatever. Let’s go, then.” He responded, narrowing his eyes and holding open the door. She ducked under his arm, speed-walking into the foyer. She avoided her line of vision crossing over to Conway as best as she could, but it was hard. He was right there. All he would have to do to make her vomit would be to open his mouth and speak.

“Dawn!” A rough voice called. She whipped around to see Ash, and her face broke into a wide grin as she ran to him and engulfed him in a hug.

“How are you! How was Kalos?” She pounced with questions when they broke apart, looking at his face. He’d changed, almost as much as Paul had, but his face still held the same boyish features. 

“It was amazing! Y’know they don’t even put ice in their soda? Here, ask Serena and Clemont! They’re from Kalos!” He gestured excitedly to his friends, a pretty girl with a noble face and honey colored hair, and a dorky blonde boy who was somehow still cute despite his obvious awkwardness.

“Hey! I exist too, Ash!” A younger girl who must’ve been around ten remarked, sass in her voice. Dawn could only assume that she was the younger sister of Clemont-- they looked a lot alike. “My name’s Bonnie! And you’re a keeper! Please take care of my brother!”

“Bonnie!” Clemont protested, flustered. Dawn giggled. “I told you to stop doing that!” Bonnie laughed, and Clemont regained his composure. “Either way, it’s nice to meet you, Dawn. From what I’ve seen, this is a marvelous region! I’d love to visit the lab in Sandgem Town.”

“Professor Rowan would love to have you!” Dawn laughed, feeling her anxiety aleve. It was nice to just be around people. “It was so nice to meet you all. Any friend of Ash is a friend of mine. Even Paul,” She added, snorting. “But I’ve got to go help Maylene with something, I’ll catch up later!”

Dawn made her way to the kitchen, where Maylene was pouring a couple of drinks for her and Reggie. “What did you need?”

“Oh, nothing,” Maylene waved her hand. “I was just wondering about you. You rushed off back there, as soon as the doorbell rang. What’s going on with you and that nerdy boy?” Her words brought Dawn back to earth.

“O-Oh, Conway?” She probably could’ve gotten away with another lie like with Paul had it not been for the faltering of her voice. She cringed, anxiety pooling in her stomach. It was worth a try, right? “Nothing, I just had to pee all of a sudden.”

“Mew, Dawn. I was your age like, five years ago. I’d know a knee-jerk reaction like that anywhere.”

“Okay! Fine!” Dawn hissed in an exasperated tone, lowering her voice. “We hooked up, Maylene, and I hated it and now I hate him and I’ve been ghosting him for two weeks! Do you see my problem?”

“Shit,” Maylene raised her cup to her lips, taking a sip of her drink. “Do your friends know?”

“No one knows!” Dawn whisper-wailed. “I’m so embarrassed. I don’t know how I’d even say it. I feel so gross, and they’ll all be like, ‘tell us all about it!’, and I can’t!”

“Okay, okay! Calm down! He’s been staring at you since you walked in. Let’s go outside and set up the bonfire or something until everybody gets here and you can just get lost in the crowd, ya know?” Maylene suggested. Dawn shrugged her shoulders. Anything to get out of Conway’s line of sight.

The bonfire had been set up for a few minutes when Maylene went back inside, leaving Dawn alone. Her Typhlosion had provided the necessary burst of flame to get it going, and Dawn watched the flames rise higher into the blackening sky, burning cinders igniting in the air. Inside, she could see others arriving; she caught a glimpse of May and Drew greeting Maylene and Reggie, and Zoey walking in with Candice, saying something to Paul that made him raise his eyebrows. Misty and Gary showed up, too; Dawn knew that Misty had come to Sinnoh to reunite with Ash, and Gary was already here, studying under Professor Rowan. A score of Sinnoh gym leaders(followed by Kenny and Barry) had arrived as well, which was why Maylene had scurried inside so fast, Lucario at her heels.

Dawn was watching Barry do some sort of impression (Fearow, maybe?) through the window when she heard the glass door slide open and saw Conway shouldering his way outside, drink in hand. The dull ache in Dawn’s stomach surmounted to a roar, and suddenly she could feel her heart in her throat. She wondered, is this how I’m gonna die? Death by idiot?

She shifted uncomfortably on the lawn chair she was sitting on as he took a seat next to her. The coordinator didn’t dare to even turn her head; she kept her eyes trained on the rising flame.

“Sooooo…..” Conway sipped his drink. Dawn hadn’t realized that she had balled her skirt in her fists until she looked down. “Did I do something? You’ve been avoiding me.” Fuck. 

“I’m… just… I’m just busy.” She stammered. It was an attempt, at least, right? It didn’t seem to be good enough for Conway, though, and Dawn prayed to whatever God was out there that someone would come and rescue her from this awkwardness.

“You’re not busy,” He shot back, leaning forward on his knees. “What’s the real reason.”

“Since when am I obligated to tell you anything, Conway?” Dawn snapped. “It’s really none of your business what I do.”

“Okay, okay, calm down. Mew. I just thought, that after what happened, we were… y’know, like, dating? And then you just started ghosting.” He paused, and a spark of rage shot through the waves of annoyance in Dawn’s stomach. “You can’t just string me along and then fuck me over.”

“I didn’t string you along! I was only ever friendly to you, you were the one who kissed me!”

“You kissed me back!” She couldn’t see his eyes what with the reflection of the firelight in his glasses, but by his tone she guessed they were furious. “And you never said no to what we did after that!”

Dawn broke her glare from the fire and stood up abruptly, brushing off her skirt. Sparks danced at the edge of her visage, and she took a deep, angry breath.

“I don’t like you that way. I just wanted to be friends.”

“Then why the hell didn’t you say so?!”

“It’s harder than you think! I didn’t know what you would do!” She retorted, her breath shaky. She hadn’t realized that she was tearing up until she blinked, but her back was to him and there was too much distance between them.

“You know what? Fuck you, Dawn!” Conway called after her, and she felt her heart jump into her throat. "One day you're going to realize that I was the best shot you had!" Dawn yanked open the glass door and stepped back inside, trying to quickly neutralize her expression for the partygoers.

In the time of her absence the party had gone from a small get-together to an actual party. The lights were off(the fairy lights Dawn had helped Maylene hang up provided some pretty, if not dim lights), and the blue haired girl quickly lost herself in the growing crowd of people there to welcome Paul.

It was on her way to the hallway that she ran into her; the honey-haired Kalosian girl from earlier, Serena. The lights were dim but the expression on Dawn’s face must not have been as concealed as she thought, because Serena immediately reached out to grab Dawn’s arm.

“Are you okay?” She inquired. “You look like you’ve just been trampled by a herd of Tauros.”

“No need to worry,” Dawn’s voice shook, and Serena frowned. 

“I’m going to get Zoey,” She decided, turning around back into the crowd. Dawn thought vaguely that it was nice that Serena had met Zoey; the Kalosian girl was sweet. But she still couldn’t bring herself to want to have the conversation with Zoey-- she didn’t even want to talk about Conway.

The coordinator stumbled through the hallways of the Rebolledo household, coming briefly to the bathroom where she’d panicked earlier but passing it upon seeing that it was occupied. She caught a glimpse of green hair through the crack in the door, and heard giggles that could only belong to May, and forced an uneasy grin before she kept going, just trying to find somewhere quiet.

At last she found what looked to be the quietest room in the house, away from the main action in the foyer, and sank to the floor, pulling a nearby blanket around herself and checking her phone.

 

Three Missed Calls

Zoey(10:14 PM)

Zoey(10:14 PM)

Candice(10:13 PM)

 

Missed Messages

Maylene(10:15 PM): where are you going??? Paul said u walked out of the party

Conway(10:10 PM): Can you just come back outside so we can finish talking

Conway(10:10 PM): Seriously Dawn what the hell? I dont understand you

Barry(10:00 PM) I’m here bitch where are you Kenny wants to see you

 

Huh. How odd. Paul must’ve noticed her leaving the foyer. He always had been observant, not that he ever cared enough to elaborate. Well, it was his house. It would do her well to text Maylene back.

You: just trying to find somewhere quiet, i’m in the room next to the bathroom. can you tell me if anyone is outside by the fire

 

Maylene: did something happen with whats his face??

You: yes but no need to worry

Maylene: he’s not out there i think i remeber him coming back in

Maylene: *remember Lol i’ve had 3 wine coolers

 

“Dawn?” A voice broke through the din. She panicked at the thought that it could be Conway, but a flood of white flash from a phone’s flashlight illuminated Zoey’s face behind it. Her carnelian eyes were full of worry as she came to sit by Dawn’s side, pulling over some blanket for herself. “Paul told me you would be here. Isn’t that weird. I’m not used to him being anything less than unsociable. I think you’re in his room.”

“This is Paul’s room?! How embarrassing,” Dawn groaned, burying her face in her knees. 

“No need to worry about that,” Zoey replied, using Dawn’s catchphrase against her. Dawn elbowed Zoey half-heartedly, turning her head to face her. “Everyone is worried about you. Please, just tell me what’s going on so I can help you.”

“Promise you won’t be angry that I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“I promise.”

And so Dawn told Zoey the whole tale, recounting everything, from her insecurity and jealousy to the beginnings of friendship with Conway to the phone calls to that fateful night in her car. She stumbled through the things that had occured thirty minutes ago, and Zoey listened thoughtfully, her brows occasionally furrowing at the mention of Conway’s deeds.

“And I wanted to tell you before, Zoey, really. But I was so...embarrassed. I led him on, he’s right. This whole thing wouldn’t have happened to me if I hadn’t been so insecure. It’s so stupid! I never cared before! And still, everybody’s got somebody who loves them, and here I am!”

“Dawn!” Zoey cried, grabbing her best friend’s hands. “You don’t need anyone else. You’re perfect on your own, cliche as that sounds. You never needed to stoop to Conway’s level, and I’m so sorry for ever making you think that you did.”

Dawn sniffled, squeezing Zoey’s hands. “I literally slept with Conway. I didn’t even want to. It sucked, Zoey. And now this! Who knows where he is now, he could be right outside for all I know!”

Zoey checked over her shoulder on instinct, but the coast was clear. “C’mon, Dawn. Everyone wants to see you. Barry, Kenny, Candice, all of them! Just come on. Forget him, Dawn. You could beat his ass in a battle, and then get, like, Paul to beat his ass in general.”

Dawn reluctantly got to her feet, uttering a soft laugh at Zoey. “Okay, fine. Let’s go before I change my mind!”

So Dawn went back out to the party. She got a little tipsy with Barry and danced with Kenny and Serena, got a little tearful when her favorite song came on, swaying to it with a flustered Clemont. She played a fierce game of rock paper scissors with Candice, while Zoey kept a hand on her shoulder to steady her as she gradually became more intoxicated.

It was just a buzz. Not enough to stop her from seeing Conway out of the corner of her eye occasionally, talking to Clemont or Brock. Not enough to put her on her knees in front of the toilet for the rest of the night(though Drew and May had emerged, looking embarrassed and disheveled.) Not enough to make Maylene angry, but enough to make her worry and set up a bed for Dawn on the couch, and just barely enough to annoy Paul.

As the room slowly emptied and everybody said their goodbyes, Dawn sank into the couch. The dull swirling of anxiety in her stomach had ebbed away, leaving her sleepy and content and unable to dwell on what had happened with Conway.

In the kitchen, Maylene and Reggie were laughing hard over something, and in the golden light, they looked so happy together, with the pink haired trainer clutching another glass of wine and using Reggie to support herself as she howled at some dumb joke he’d told.

Sitting there, there was no more pressure. Whatever happened would happen, and she was sure that if she deserved it, it would be something good. She was surrounded by people who loved her, and people who cared. Well, for Paul that was debatable.

Dawn swore to herself that she would never settle again.


End file.
